


a long way from home

by SeaSires



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Maybe slow burn??? Bro I write slow ok, Mutual Pining, also branch is stinky, first fic, gay little parb, just a silly little AU, probably in like chapter 3 or 4 idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSires/pseuds/SeaSires
Summary: gay little fallen angel au
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. You’re something strange aren’t you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so expect it to be a little sloppy. 
> 
> After all I’m just experimenting here

The warm rays of late sunlight beat down gently onto the small but busy village of pop. 

A tender and soft breeze swept through trees and bushes, giving the warm late summer evening a small reminder that fall was almost upon the preparing towns folk. 

As song and dance busied the bustling population, poppy was quietly humming to herself as she went about her queenly duties, intent on finishing them before nightfall, the sky already shifting into beautiful colors of orangey-red.

As she trotted along the pathway, she greeted trolls left and right with a smile and wave, keen on making sure she didn’t miss anyone. after all, her royal appearance was quite the important one, and forgetting to smile and wave at someone would be considered rude to poppy. 

As she continued her cheery stroll, her feet stopped at the final stone of the pathway, which coincidentally ended at the entrance of the largely plant populated forest.

she looked up to the sky, breathing in the damp warm summer evening air, a rush of calm waving over her as she closed her eyes. 

Suddenly, a large booming noise made her eyes snap open. With her nose still pointed up to the sky, she studied the soft features of the clouds, looking intently as she searched for the source of the sound.

As she studied the dimming sunset, her attention turned when saw a cloud give way to something that was falling, and quite quickly at that. 

As she watched the mysterious thing fall closer, a blurry glimpse of purple and red caught her eye.

“Woa!! A .. meteor..?” Poppy chimed quietly to herself, staring in awe as the strangely colored ball of fire and smoke hurled down towards the forest in front of her at an alarming speed.

As poppy gaped in curiosity, she noticed the strange resemblance it had with a troll.. well, must be a coincidence.

Poppy shrugged off the thought as she watched it hit the treetops with a loud crashing noise, her ears perked as she heard scattering birds and other winged beasts squawk and scream as they scattered about the green canopy. 

She hesitated for a moment, debating whether she should run in after this mystery meteor to check the damage, or if she should just turn around and continue with her day.

As she pondered, she heard a loud and startling cry erupt from the eerie woods in front of her, making her jump and her skin prickle with goosebumps. 

_ Well, I guess that settles it. We’re going in. _

She took a shaky breath, and then bolted head first into the forest.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Poppy quickly made her way through the densely wooded area, slapping away any leaves and branches that attempted to go for her eyes or limbs. 

It was only a small bit of working through the trees and bushes that she came upon a small clearing, which was very apparent to have had the mysterious fallen object crash into it, judging by the large deberes and very visible crater that had formed on impact. 

Curiously poking her head around the thinning line of trees, Poppy cautiously crept out into the clearing, careful to not slip or fall into the dangerously large hole that was carved into the ground. She covered her nose and mouth with her arm, the lingering particles of ash and dirt hung heavy in the air as smoke rose from the center of the crater. 

As she made her way down the side of the slanted slope, she couldn’t help but notice the small hint of bright crimson admits the heap of motionless purple, however when she got closer she immediately noticed that it was definitely in the shape of a troll, she had no doubt about it. 

“Oh my gosh!” Poppy shrieked as she ran towards the mystery troll, desperate to see if they had even survived the monster of a fall. “Hello?! Are you okay?!” She frantically called, falling to her knees as she studied the unconscious figure. 

_ No response.  _

Well, okay. Understandable.

She brought her hands up to the face of the troll, studying for any signs of life. “Huh..” poppy sighed as she saw the steady rise and fall of their chest. “So you are alive…” she mumbled, now keen on studying the strange new person.

_ For safety reasons of course _

Almost immediately after looking at the figure, poppy could plainly tell that this wasn’t any ordinary troll. She had dark rough scratchy skin, which gave poppy goosebumps whenever she ran her hands over it. Not to mention the color, a soft but deep purple hue, not too vibrant, but still quite exquisite and eye-catching. 

Poppy had quickly noticed the long messy mohawk that rested atop her head, which was definitely the red she had seen earlier peeking through the smoke and dust. Although it was a lot more fiery than what she had caught glimpses of beforehand, it looked nice. cool, even.

As poppy studied further, she noticed that the troll had large bat-like wings sprouting from behind her, only they weren’t in the best condition, as the heat from the atmosphere had singed the webbing and tips of them. She noticed one looked a bit unnaturally bent, and cringed at the sight of a bone that had ungraciously torn its way through flesh. 

“We’ll get that fixed up for you..” Poppy said as she shuddered, moving on from the unsightly scene. 

As she looked over the troll’s limbs and torso, she could tell that the fall had given them a rough beating, as there was pink dripping from dozens of small cuts and wounds. Her shirt was also stained with pink, however it also had many small rips and singe-marks, which poppy had assumed were a result of the fall as well. 

The forest had grown a lot dimmer than it had previously been, the now much darker orange-red hues of dusk warned poppy as shadows began to loom over the both of them, threatening darkness. It was going to be night soon, and then they would be caught in a new situation, which poppy was very NOT up to face at this moment, because she now had a task; get this troll to safety. 

Quick to not waste any remaining time, Poppy took the stranger’s arm and with a bit of a struggle, hoisted them onto her back, which gave her the ability to now freely climb out of the crater.

As she scurried out of the hole, she adjusted the troll on her back so she could support them easier and be able to walk quickly. 

Poppy intently ducked and swerved trees and other large plants, making sure she was extra careful to not shake or tussle the unconscious troll around any more than she had already been previously, because come on, she saw her fall from the SKY! That alone should be enough for a single troll in one day.

As darkness began to close in on the two, Poppy's face lit up as she watched pop village finally emerge from the forest, thankful to have made it, she quickly ran down the smooth pathway she had walked down earlier for her stroll. 

The sound of her bare feet hitting the cold hard rock path echoed throughout the area, making the passing trolls she darted past concerned and confused, some even trying to stop her to ask what the situation was.

But Poppy kept on running, Her only goal was to make it to her pod and nobody was going to stop her, not even branch, which she was thankful she hadn’t seen at that very moment since she would feel bad about completely dodging him to get the troll on her back to safety. 

As she approached her vibrantly pink pod, the pop queen effortlessly climbed the difficulty placed steps that weaved their way up to the front door.

Poppy panted, severely out of breath since she had just run both the length of the forest AND the village, all the while carrying a quite heavy passenger on her back as extra baggage.

She pushed open the front door with little effort, however only quickly feeling the exhaustion after making her way to the hallway.

She took a second to regain her breathing, sweaty palms shakily turned the doorknob to the bedroom as a very worn out pink troll faltered under the weight that was now crushing her back and legs. 

Poppy wheezed tiredly as she wobbled over to the bed, trying very hard to gently set the unconscious troll down as she also struggled to keep her legs from giving out.

She quickly flopped the stranger onto her quite soft and quite visibly pink bed, letting out a loud and victorious exhaled sigh before she oh so graciously slumped onto the ground. 

After about a minute and a half of laying on the carpet, she begrudgingly sat up and returned to her feet, energy restored and ready to work once more.

turning to grab her first-aid kit which was on a shelf near the dresser, she quietly went through the contents, stacking neat piles of band aids and bandages as she blissfully hummed to herself. 

“Alright, let’s fix you up!” Poppy said as she moved the kit from the dresser to the bed, a determined look of excitement covered her face as she tenderly began cleaning and wrapping any cuts and scrapes that she could find. 

About several minutes into cleaning and bandaging, she noticed that the last few injuries were mostly hidden beneath clothes, which she felt torn about since it would be quite the invasion of privacy if she decided to treat them. 

Poppy held her breath as she lifted a bit of their shirt up, attempting to put bandaids on as many cuts as she could before they either woke up, or she invaded too much privacy. 

As she deemed her work as thorough as she could make it, she closed up the first-aid and set it aside on the dresser, accessible to use again if needed, however quite content with the job she had done. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Poppy yawned as she settled down onto the floor, scooting her back up against the bed as she pulled out a scrapbook to document the day’s bizzare events. 

The pink troll cut and glittered each page with love and care, adding oddly specific details to each cutout of the strange new troll, details that you would only really add if you studied them for too long, but, obviously poppy was just good at noticing things!  _ Not like she stared for too long or took her time to study her or anything. _

As she was cutting out the final pieces of construction paper, she heard a soft groan chime up from behind her, indicating that her new houseguest was in fact, awake. 

Poppy quickly scurried to put her scrapbook away, the only decent hiding spot she could think of was under the bed, so that’s just what she did. 

After safely making sure it was indeed hidden pretty well, she quietly listened to the sound of shifting sheets and restless movement, almost as if they were fighting to get up, although she couldn’t really blame them, as they must be in a lot of pain. 

As poppy peeked over the side of the bed, her gaze was met with a pair of large magenta eyes that stared directly at her, confusion and curiosity hinting in the stranger’s fiery gaze. 

Startled, poppy fell back with a Yelp. 

“I thought you were dead!” She cried, holding a tight fist over her heart as if it were about to bust out of her chest. “You scared me half to death!” Poppy wheezed, letting out a ragged sigh as she picked herself off the floor.

“Now, how are you feeling?” She walked up to the edge of the bed, cupping barb’s face as she moved it around, looking for any cuts or scrapes that she could’ve possibly missed.

“You don’t have a headache right? Can you see straight? How’s your hearing?” Poppy persisted, still worrying about the dazed troll in her grasp. “Can you feel your legs? Any numbness in your fingers?”

“..where… am I?” The confused troll finally asked, pushing poppy’s hands away as she looked around the room with a frown. “And who are you??” 

Poppy cleared her throat as she perked up, visibly prepared to answer those exact questions. “Oh! Well, I’m queen poppy! And you're in pop village, but you don’t need to worry, you’re safe here!” She reassured with a small chuckle. 

“Yeah, but how did I GET here?” Barb said, visibly wincing. “And why… does everything hurt so bad..?” She rubbed her neck with a pained expression. 

“Oh! Oh.. you poor thing..” Poppy frowned, grabbing barb’s hand and rubbing her thumbs over the troll’s bandaged skin gently. “Well, I found you in the forest for starters, and I saw you falling from the sky so.. I kinda was going to ask YOU how you got here..” poppy gave an empathetic smile.

“But- it’s okay! I’m sure we can figure out what happened, right? I mean you’ve got a lot of healing to do, and I’m sure in that time you’ll remember at least SOMETHING!” Poppy reassured. 

“Oh- and I feel silly for not asking sooner but uh.. what’s your name?” She chuckled, tracing patterns into the back of barb’s hand absentmindedly. 

“I’m..uh..” barb glanced at her hand as she tightly gripped her shirt. “...barb…” she mumbled. “Queen...barb…” 

“OH MY GOSH YOU’RE A QUEEN TOO?!” Poppy shouted excitedly as she released barb’s hand and gripped onto her shoulders. “THAT'S SO COOL!!” She beamed, shaking the poor rock queen senselessly. 

“Ow..ow..OW!” Barb grimaced as poppy rattled her around.

“Oh!! S-sorry!” Poppy gave a sheepish chuckle and released her hold on the poor troll. 

As barb regained her composure, she suddenly hissed as a sharp pain invaded her wing.

“Oh! Something wrong?” Poppy tilted her head, holding out a reassuring hand. 

“No- I mean.. yeah I think… my wing hurts like a bitch..” Barb grumbled, gritting her teeth as she tried to move the bandaged wing.

“Woa Woa, hold it!” Poppy said worriedly. “It’s broken! Of course it’s gonna hurt.”

“BROKEN??” Barb gaped, her expression melting into a tight frown. “And.. you’re sure? Like broken??” She gulped, her face turning pale. 

“Yes, BROKEN. And if you keep trying to move it around like that it’s not gonna heal itself any time soon, so no funny business! Got it?” She raised a stern eyebrow at the purple troll.

“Yeah.. what..whatever you say doc..” barb retorted, raising a cocky eyebrow. “So I guess I won’t be slamming my back against any walls for now.” She chuckled, sticking her forked tongue out in a teasing manner.

“Oooh! Your tongue is so cool!” Poppy gasped as she grabbed Barb's face, prying open the poor rock troll’s mouth. “And your teeth are so pointy!!” She cooed in awe, running her fingers over the jagged pointy spikes, quite unphased by the desperate protests that came from the troll beneath her. 

“Hfhfhfhd!!” Barb choked frantically, very unused to such invasion of personal space. 

Suddenly, poppy released barb which caused the purple troll to fall back onto the bed. 

“What the hell! That was totally uncalled for!” Barb growled, pushing herself up as she rubbed her jaw. 

“Sorry! It’s just that you’re so.. fascinating! I’ve never seen anything like you, so I apologize for all the poking around..” poppy said as she cupped barb’s face with her hands. 

“You’re so different from everyone! I gotta know more about you! Like.. oh! What’s your favorite food? Favorite color? Oh oh! Favorite song! Or favorite movie??” Poppy continued to blabber, which was getting on barb’s nerves quite a bit.

“Jeez, don’t you ever shut up!” Barb blurted, smacking away poppy’s hands yet again. “That’s too many questions! I feel like I’m gonna lose my head if you keep going!”

“Ahh!! Sorry sorry!!” Poppy put a hand over her mouth. “I get carried away easily!! I’m really sorry!” She backed away from the bed a bit. 

“Wait no it’s okay I didn’t m-“ barb reached out, trying to grab poppy to reassure her. 

Poppy quickly cut off barb as she blurted. “Bathroom!! Uh… you should- probably go to the bathroom! Yeah!! And … OH! And get the rest of your wounds patched up!!” Poppy nervously laughed as she grabbed the first aid kit and shoved it into barb’s arms. 

“I’ll wait outside!!” Poppy squeaked as she stepped backwards, hand searching blindly for the doorknob. still maintaining eye contact with the very confused purple troll, she gave a nervous grin.

“But there’s no bathroom in he-?” Poppy ripped the door open (not literally) and stepped out, slamming it behind her. “YOU CAN USE THE BEDROOM THEN!!” Poppy shouted through the door. 

“Ooookaaaay…” barb nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow. “Just don’t burst a blood vessel there, weirdo…” she said with a concerned chuckle. 

As barb shifted on the bed, she opened the kit and picked up a bandaid. “I mean I don’t think I have that many scrapes left, but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to check.” She lifted her shirt up, looking for anything to patch up. 

Barb intently studied her torso and sides, quickly noticing a few stray bandaids that had mysteriously made their way up and under her shirt, working their way up to about her mid-stomach. 

“Well that’s a little invasive.” Barb thought to herself, not very upset at the fact that poppy had gone and lifted her shirt to fix her up. “But I guess she was just trying to help, or something.” She mused to herself, lifting the tattered shirt off her person and gently setting it aside

As barb poked around further, she found that the more hidden areas were pretty beaten up, such as her ribcage and higher torso. “Well that’s gonna be a bitch to fix.” She sighed, taking a bandage and gently wrapping around her stomach and chest.

“Guess I won’t be moving around much, eh popcorn?” Barb called out to the troll in the hallway, still taking her time to wrap the bandages comfortably. 

After a moment of silence, barb’s attention turned to the sound of the door creaking open slightly.

“Are you all done?” Poppy called quietly through the cracked door, not wanting to barge in for obvious privacy reasons.

“Well, yeah I guess- I’m as fixed up as I can be right now.” Barb mumbled, still fidgeting with the wraps. 

Poppy took that as an invitation and gladly let herself in, hands busied with blankets and pillows and other comfort items. “Look at what I goooot~!” She chimed, closing the door behind her as she wobbled over to the bed. 

“Why do you need all that?” Barb frowned, reaching out to grab them from the struggling pink troll. 

“Oh! So you can be comfortable! I wanted to make it absolutely perfect so that you feel nice and relaxed.” Poppy beamed, placing the blankets around barb and putting pillows as supports. “Which reminds me, do you have any certain bedding preferences?” 

“Uh, no.. not really..” barb shrugged, still taken aback by all the effort this strange troll was going through to make her feel comfortable and welcome. 

“Well then I’ll make sure you’ve got all the bedding you’ll need!” Poppy said with a smile, fluffing up the final pillow. 

“So where would you sleep? I don’t suppose this is like a guest room by chance..” barb asked curiously as she watched the pink troll work.

“Well, no, it’s my bedroom.. but uh- I don’t mind sleeping on the couch! After all, guests come first!” Poppy stepped back, admiring her handy work.

“Is everything good or do you need me to get you more?” She tapped her foot against the soft carpet as she studied the layout. 

“Me? No I’m fine- but- do you think you could help me get this bandaging right? I can’t get it around the back-“ barb struggled, desperately trying to pull up the slipping bandages that slouched on her chest.

“Oh! Sure thing!” Poppy quickly scurried over to the bed and began to unwrap the sloppy wrap job. “Wow these are put on terribly.. no offense-“ poppy said quietly, not wanting to offend the troll.

“Yeah, none taken..” barb chuckled, fiddling with a blanket, a bit too hyper aware of poppy’s hands brushing over her back and sides.

As she felt warm soft hands press gently against her back, barb jolted when a shiver crept its way crudely down her spine, causing poppy to stop mid-wrap. 

“You okay there?” Poppy said, her tone clearly full of concern. “Oh- yeah! I’m okay…” barb rubbed her arm, a bit flustered that the tiniest amount of touch made her body react so violently. “Just a bit chilly without my shirt, that’s all.” 

Her voice cracked as she spoke, making it apparent she was in fact, not okay. 

Barb quickly cleared her throat so as to not seem conspicuous.

“Ah, well, about that shirt.. actually, your overall outfit.. we’re gonna need to bring you down to satin and chenille to get you a new...everything. your current clothes are singed to literal dust!” Poppy said as she tied off the bandages. “And there, all fixed up!” 

“But why? I think they look fine!” Barb protested, slipping the tattered shirt back on. “See? It still covers.. some of me!” 

“Yeah, hardly any of you!” Poppy retorted as she stuck a finger into a gaping hole in the shirt, further proving her point. “Look, don’t worry about it okay? We’ll go get you something similar when you’re ready, got it?”

Barb sighed, nodding slowly. She very much understood that there was no way she was getting out of it anyways. “Fine, but I get to pick out what kind of shirt I want.” She huffed, crossing her arms. “AND pants.” She also added.

“Sure, sure, you can do that. But for now, try and get some rest okay? Your body must be aching like crazy right now.” Poppy gently pushed barb down onto the sea of pillows she set up. “And make sure to not move that wing too much, it’s the most broken thing on you right now.” She said sternly, giving a gentle brush through barbs fiery Mohawk. “Sweet dreams, random stranger in my bed.”

Poppy chuckled as she turned for the door. “And if you need anything, just call for me. I won’t be far.” 

  
  


_ And with that she exited the bedroom, leaving the tired and worn out barb to finally rest.  _


	2. The bathroom scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a bit of gay shit in here so if you don’t wanna see it keep movin

Barb tossed and turned, sweat and uneasiness encased her body in an uncomfortable amount as she struggled to lay still.

“Gh...fuck…” she mumbled; planting a sweaty palm to an equally sweaty forehead. “I need a shower…” 

The purple troll groaned, tiredly rising from the sea of pillows poppy had made for her.

Wiping away sleep and sweat from her burning eyes, she not-so-gracefully managed to pull herself from bed, stumbling over carpet and her own clumsy feet as she staggered towards the door. 

As barb finally approached the door, she had little struggle with opening it, however when she did her eyes met with those of a startled pink troll, who had curiously been reaching out for the handle as well.

“AH!” Poppy yelped, staggering back and dropping a handful of towels. 

“Woah woah, jeez you okay?” Barb said as she stepped forward, holding a hand out poppy. “I didn’t mean to scare you like that, but uh.. what were you doing there anyway?”

“Oh- well I er- augh sorry!” Poppy stammered, fumbling to pick up towels as she tried to avoid barb’s worried eye contact. 

“I was just- I was just gonna leave these in your room in case you needed them!” She held out the towels nervously. “And I wanted to check in and see how you were doing.. just in case.” She sheepishly looked up at barb. “I hope that’s okay..” 

“Uhm.. yea, that would’ve been okay.” Barb raised a brow. “You don’t gotta act like you’re walking around on eggshells in your own home, ya’know.” Barb tucked the offered towels under her arm and with her free hand helped the pink troll up to her feet. 

“Although I did come to ask- .. and I hope you don’t mind, but uh.. do you think I could take a shower? I kinda feel like utter shit right now and probably look it as well.” She chuckled softly, running a hand through her messy fiery Mohawk. “If not that’s fine, I really don’t want to impose or anything..”

“What?? Oh heavens no! Don’t say that, of course you can! I was bringing you towels just in case you wanted to do just that! Don’t worry about it!” Poppy shook her head, grabbing Barb's hand as she made her way to a room just a bit further down the hallway. 

“Here’s the bathroom! You can use anything in here that you think you'll need!” Poppy gently nudged the darker troll in the room as she stepped back out into the hallway. “And if you want something just ask, I’m sure I can grab it for you!” And with that, poppy closed the door to leave barb to do her thing. 

“Oh, sweet..” barb mumbled, a bit surprised at the oddly kind hospitality she was being given.

“Guess I’ll.. just get to it.” She shrugged, placing the towels on the counter as she stripped herself of the sweat-drenched clothes that clung to her figure. 

She had little problem with dropping her pants and fishnets, only beginning to have trouble as she moved up to the higher clothes. 

Barb began struggling to peel off the sticky uncomfortable shirt, that of which now trapped her in a mess of hands and cloth, making her stumble back and fall against the tub with a hard audible thud.

As she flapped around blindly, she heard the door swing open and hit the wall with a thunk. “Barb?!” Poppy called out as she stood in the doorway, her tone clearly full of concern (at least to the extent of what barb could hear.) “I heard something fall- are you oka-?....” Poppy paused, taking in the sight in front of her.

_There was barb, sitting against the tub, shirt up and partially over her head, almost in a binding manner. Her shorts were kicked to the side and she just sorta sat there helplessly, and she looked what Poppy could only describe as partially naked._

“Oh my god, barb, what?!” Poppy gasped as she hurried over to the quite strange scene. “Are you.. are you stuck?” She tugged at the tank top but was slapped away by rough hands.

“Okay, okay- let’s get you outta this thing-“ She reached out to grab the flailing purple troll. “Come on sit up!” Poppy grunted, almost as if she were wrestling a snake.

“Gah! No! I got it- don’t look at me!” Barb yelled as she swatted her trapped arms defensively, voice cracking in the process. 

“Wait- let me help!” Poppy protested, tugging at the shirt that was caught on barbs limbs and wings. “Just- hold still! Jeez!” 

As the two fumbled and tussled to get the shirt off, one fighting the other stubbornly, Poppy finally grabbed at barbs arms and wedged herself between the pair of kicking legs. “This would go a lot smoother if you didn’t fight me, come on I’m trying to help!” She gave a frustrated huff.

Barb reluctantly stopped her struggle, chest falling and rising heavily as she waited for something to happen. “Now will you let me take this off of you or not? The quicker I get it done the quicker you can get back to what you were doing.” Poppy said, hands still locked onto purple wrists. 

Slowly, barbs fists relaxed and she sat up as much as she could, allowing poppy to slip the shirt up and over her head with ease. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad was it?” Poppy chuckled, clutching the shredded piece of cloth in her hands as she stared at the dazed and reddening troll. 

“....no..” barb choked out as she clutched the sides of the tub, looking ready to just about drop dead. 

Poppy’s smile slowly fell and shifted into a confused frown, catching onto the strange embarrassed vibe that came from the troll in front of her.   
  


_Looking down, she noticed she had wedged herself between purple thighs, making the space between her and barb practically nonexistent._

“Oh! Uh- gosh I’m sorry-!” Poppy squeaked, placing her hands on the bare thighs that hugged her waist, using them to try and push herself off of barb.

“I didn’t mean to invade your space like that- I’m really sor—!..-mph-!” She was cut off as a hand was shoved roughly over her mouth. 

“It’s okay- you don’t need to make a big fuss about it-..” barb mumbled as her eyes wandered anywhere but the pink troll. 

“But..uh..” barb chimed, face almost as red as the Mohawk that was atop her head. “Your…” she balled a fist, attempting to keep her composure. 

“Your.. hands…” _her voice was soft, almost a pleading whisper._

“My… hands..?” Poppy tilted her head, looking down only to realize they were gripping barb’s knee & thigh quite intently. “GAH!” She yelped, yanking her hands away as if she had just been burnt. 

“WOW! UH- YOU JUST.. YOU JUST GET BACK TO WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING!!” She quickly pried herself from barb and scurried out of the bathroom, closing the door with a rather loud slam. 

Barb blinked, not even sure if the events that just occurred had even really happened. “She...totally just saw me in my underwear...” the dark troll slapped a frustrated yet flustered hand roughly against her face with a loud groan. 

“This isn’t gonna be awkward afterwards, right? What’s the worst that can happen.” Barb said ironically, picking herself up off of the floor and turning on the shower. “But for now? Relaxation time.”

_with that, and after removing her final garments, barb hopped in with a soft sigh of relief, because god it felt nice._


End file.
